After school threesome
by aftercolony
Summary: 182769 - Kyoya Hibari/Tsuna Sawada/Mukuro Rokudo, Sex, biting, spanking, all that good stuff --- Tsuna, gets into some "fun" with Hibari and Mukuro and ends up covered in bites and bruises and damn well enjoys it.


"Oh come on now Hibari. We're supposed to be sharing the Vongola, not hording him all to yourself." Mukuro Rokudo sat back on the large leather couch in the Disciplinary Committee's room, looking very much unhappy. This was supposed to be a threesome.

Hibari looked up from his long kiss with Tsuna (a line of spit attaching their lips before wiped away) irritated that this herbivore was still sitting in his office and enjoying the show. "I never agreed to anything. Go away now." Hibari let his hands rest on Tsuna's hips, pulling him closer, nuzzling into his soft hair.

"H-Hibari..." The young Vongola boss looked up at his captor, his face flushed and lips bruised from constant bites. Tsuna never felt so horny in his life. If only Hibari would stop bring so difficult and just let Mukuro join in like he had planned. "I want to do this with Mukuro too... Hibari."

"Tch." Kyoya's eyes closed into slits, looking at the shorter boy. "No." He leaned his face into Tsuna's neck, opening his mouth against the soft skin and biting down hard. Tsuna whined, his eyes closing tightly as Hibari broke the skin, blood running down and staining the collar of his uniform.

"I'd like to get him back in one piece..." Mukuro complained, even as he continued to rub himself lazily through his pants.

"A-ah! That hurts." Smalls hands came up to tangle in dark locks as the Cloud Guardian continued his assault on the quickly bruising skin.

"Shut up." He took Tsuna's lips in another kiss and Mukuro to let out another exasperated sigh, causing the two males to finally part and turn their attention back to him.

"Vongola, I'm getting lonely over here. Why don't you come over here and console me?" He gave his future boss a sad look, patting his legs as he spoke; his two-toned eyes already glossy with anticipation.

"Come on Hibari," Tsuna looked at his partner, pulling out of his grasp. "Come over with me." Tsuna smiled teasingly as he walked quickly in to Mukuro's welcoming lap, gloved hands coming up to rub Tsuna's thighs.

"Mm, this is what I'm been waiting for." The Mist Guardian nibbled at an ear lobe, hands pulling at Tsuna's school uniform before moving up to tweek already perk nipples.

"N-no, not there." Tsunayoshi's head fell back as Mukuro let his tongue begin its attack, smiling as the young boss melted under his touch, moaning as his bit down hard.

"You like this don't you Tsunayoshi Sawada? You masochist." Mukuro laughed, letting a leather covered thumb flick over a nipple.

"I-" Tsuna was cut off as his shirt and sweater were abruptly pulled over his head and cool lips captured his own. Mukuro's tongue moved along the inside of his mouth, playing along the sides as he felt teeth come down to bite playfully on his own tongue.

The 10th Vongola pulled back the best he could, but a strong hand kept his head in place as their teeth clashed and another gloved hand made small circles on his back. Finally the hand on his head slid away and Tsuna pulled back, lightheaded and short of breath. "Mu-Mukuro."

"I love this face on your Vongola. It gets me so hard." The man laughed as he always did, pushing Tsuna's hot and bruised body down, until he was kneeling in front of him. "Hopefully, you can find a way to relieve me?" Mukuro pushed Tsuna's face against the bulge in his pants, moaning playfully as shaky hands worked their best on the zipper.

"That's good Vongola, just like that. Suck on the tip." Mukuro smiled, letting a hand run through Tsuna's messy hair, watching the boy run a soft tongue over the head of his cock before taking it into his wet mouth and sucking. Tsuna continued, taking his sack in one hand and pulling as the other pumped slowly on the base. Everytime he did this to Hibari or Mukuro, he felt so slutty. But god, if he didn't enjoy how the action stirred his own dick into hardness.

"Now go on, take in the whole thing. Show me what I've taught you." The Mist Guardian returned a hand to Tsuna's head, pushing down playfully and the boy opened his small mouth the best he could as Mukuro was pushed further into him.

Hibari watched annoyed as the other man enjoyed having his way with his Tsunayoshi, and that idiot was letting Mukuro do as he pleased on top of that. Tsunayoshi was not going to get away with these actions. He stripped himself of his dress shirt as he walked up behind the shorter boy, grabbing onto this small hips.

Tsuna gasped against Mukuro's cock, causing the illusionist to moan in response, as he felt Hibari grab him from behind and force him to balance on all fours. He pulled the cock out of his tired mouth, turning his head to look at the black haired boy. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"You idiot. Doing such lewd things in front of me and you think I'd approve of it?" Hibari raised up a tonfa and Tsuna watched with wide watery eyes before his head was jerked forward to meet an impatient Mukuro Rokudo. "I haven't come yet, Vongola. Hurry and finish what you started." He pushed Tsuna's face forward, making the boy take his throbbing dick in his mouth again.

The room filled with Tsuna's noises of sucking as Hibari tapped an irritated foot. Now this herbivore was stealing Tsunyoshi's attention from him and Tsunayoshi was ignoring him! He reached around, finding the belt to the young Vongola's pants, pulling them along with his boxes down to his knees. He smiled, enjoying the view of his lover's round pale ass. He pushed a tonfa between his thighs, forcing them apart. "Come on Tsunayoshi, spread yourself."

Tsuna quickened his head as he pulled apart his legs per Kyoya's request, shivering as the cold mental tonfa brushed against his balls.

"Mmmmm, yeah I'm so close Vongola." Mukuro's voice rang in his ears as he heard Hibari laugh behind him, a soft hand rubbing over his ass. He moved his head a few more times, feeling Mukuro stiffen underneath him, hot liquid shooting into his mouth. He removed the cock from his lips, letting his head drop to spit out the bitter cum, only to feel a hand grasp him chin and forcing him to look back up.

"No. Swallow it all, Tsunayoshi Sawada." He looked up into those miss-matched eyes and drank as fast he could, his own eyes closing tightly as the liquid left a bitter taste on this tongue.

"You're awful Mukuro." Tsuna coughed, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand, suddenly remembering Hibari who stood behind him. "Hibari, what are you-"

TWACK. Before he could finish his sentence Tsuna felt the hard metal of a tonfa find the sensitive skin of his naked ass, falling forward to grab Mukuro's knees in a tearful screams. "H-H-Hibari...."

"You need some more punishment Tsunayoshi. For ignoring me and for doing things with this man even after I've already claimed you as my own." He raised the tonfa again, hitting Tsuna's quickly reddening ass with no hesitation.

Tsuna screamed again, sobbing as Hibari administered a few more blows before stopping, watching as he shook against Mukuro's legs.

"Jeez, Hibari." The Mist Guardian sighed, rubbing Tsuna's back. "Look, you made him cry. That's not very nice at all." He looked at Hibari then back at Tsuna who raised his head to meet his guardian's eyes.

"N-no..."

"What?"

"No... don't stop. Please punish me more, Hibari." Tsuna muttered, face flushed and Mukuro looked at him speechless before smiling. "Ku fu fu. Well you really are are a masochist Tsunayoshi Sawada! I can't say I'm totally surprised though. Not with such a violent guy around you all the time." Mukuro took a hold of Tsuna's shoulders, bring him back up to straddle his lap. "I think we can do something a little more fun than a hard spanking..."

Mukuro brought two gloved fingers to Tsuna's open mouth, forcing him to suck as Hibari discarded his tonfa and came up behind the young boss and biting him on the shoulder blade, breaking the skin.

The Mist Guardian removed his fingers quickly, coming behind to Tsuna's sore ass and spreading a cheek with his other hand. He played with the small puckered hole, watching the Vongola's face relax in pleasure as he pushed a slick finger inside. "Do you like this? Getting finger fucked?" Mukuro bit as his neck as Tsuna moved his hips in reply.

"M-more..."

Mukuro abided, pushing in a second digit, looking up to noticed that Hibari had move again and was now kneeing in front of Tsuna's ass. He couldn't hold back a laugh as he watched Kyoya lean forward, spreading Tsunayoshi's cheeks further and letting his tongue flick around the streched entrence.

"AH!" Tsuna threw his head back at the added sensation and Mukuro pushed further inside of him, long fingers finally hitting his prostate. "Oh my..."

"You're going to make him come already, Hibari." Mukuro joked as his eyes looked down at Tsuna's forgotten cock. He would probably come in a minute if he was jerked him off now, Mukuro smiled and let his hand encircle the hard cock and pumped it in time with his trusts.

And as expected, Tsuna came quickly, moaning an inaudible mixture of words as Hibari stood up. Pulling the boy's head back, Hibari took Tsuna's mouth in a hungry kiss and Mukuro finished Tsuna off, bringing his gloved hand up to his mouth and licking away the boy's cum.

"Seems like Hibari is ready for the main course." Mukuro laughed and pulled Tsuna's body forward and spreading the boy's legs further against the couch. "Go on, he's been waiting for this all day. Haven't you Vongola."

"Ye-yes.. please Hibari." Tsuna let his hand come to an ass check, spreading himself for Hibari who hadn't come once the entire afternoon.

He stripped himself of his pants quickly, taking no time to force himself into Tsuna's awaiting hole, watching as his partner's head fell forward and he pushed himself in completely.

Hibari trusted quickly, finding that spot inside Tsuna and not holding back to hit it again and again. God, Tsuna never felt so hot and tight before. He wanted to come so badly inside him.

Mukuro listened to Tsuna's unrelenting moans and repeats of "yes" or "more" before taking his own hardening dick along with Tsuna's and pumped the two of them together in time with Hibari.

Kyoya leaned forward, biting down on Tsuna's already red shoulder as he felt the brunet tighten around him and he couldn't hold back anymore more, coming hard and letting out a deep moan.

Mukuro followed quickly, watching as Tsuna spasmed against him, coating his glove again with sticky come.

The three lay there like that, unmoving as their bodies came down from their climaxes and breaths steadied. Slowly, Hibari pulled out and stood, walking over to his discarded shirt and redressing.

Mukuro and Tsuna lay in place as the Mist Guardian took advantage of his situation and began kissing his future boss slowly.

"That's enough of that." A paperweight just missed his head as Hibari spoke, walking back over to pull a still naked Tsuna off the illusionist and placing his uniform jacket over the small body. "Tsunayoshi got what he wanted, you mat leave now."

Mukuro sighed as he stood up, hands in his pockets. "It was fun Vongola. I do hope that next time I'll be able to have a little more fun with you alone."

"GET OUT." That time his head barely missed the swing of a tonfa.


End file.
